klaine week
by IM-A-WARBLER
Summary: so this is my klaine week Fic ,enjoy, i loved writing it! it was my first fic so no hate... plz *puppy dog eyes here*
1. MONDAY KID KLAINE

**AN: this is my first story guys so sorry if its crap plz read and review  
><strong>

XXXXXX

KID KURT AND BLAINE

Kurt didn't want tog go to big school, all the boys and his preschool had been mean to him and he knew it would be worse in year 1.

But he had to do this… so his mummy and daddy thought he was a big boy. He looked around the classroom, the teacher – Ms Kelly was a funny looking woman with hair as white as snow and big brown eyes and LOTS of wrinkles, but she had a kind voice and Kurt thought she wasn't too bad. _Her clothes are a bit weird though _he thought to himself. His attention went to the kids that were is the room, he knew a few of them already from preschool, there were Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry, he played with them most of the time, then there was Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson who teased him a bit , and then there was him… David Karofsky, the boy who pushed him and teased him all day. Another boy caught Kurt's attention, a dark, curly haired boy with hazel eyes. Kurt thought he looked beautiful and smart too. With his nice uniform perfect, Kurt just had to know his name and be his friend, he just had to.

He made his way over to the boy who was reading a book on giraffes.

"Hi," said Kurt sticking out his hand to the boy "I'm Kurt Hummel."

The boy looked up from his book and stared at Kurt for at least 12 seconds

"Umm, hello, I'm Blaine Anderson" he said as he took Kurt's hand "wow! Your hands are soft!"

"Thanks. My mummy moisturizes my hands before I go to bed, so what are you reading?"

"Nothing really interesting." the small boy said closing the book.

"You didn't go to my preschool, where did you go Blaine?"

"Westerville preschool, I moved closer to this school last month"

"So what do you like doing?"

"Well, I like to read sometimes and I play football with my day but I like watching it more, oh, and I like singing."

"REALLY? I LOVE SINGING!"

"Awesome! Have you ever seen sound of music, my mummy and I watch it all the time"

"Same with me and my mummy." Kurt was over the moon that there was some one so like him

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine was getting a little shy know

"Yeah?"

"Would you be my friend?"

"YES! I would love to be your friend Blaine ill be your best friend"

"Great!"

The rest of the day, week and year went smoothly and by the end of the year Kurt was thinking big school was one of the best things EVER!

XXXXX

**so good bad you wanna kick me in the warblers? LOL dont have any so suvk that idea! next ones will probs b up tonight. and i spell things differently cuz im an aussie DONT HATE GUYS**


	2. TUESDAY AU KLAINE CINDERELLA STORY

**AN: SECOND CHAPTER AND ITS SOOOOO MUCH LONGER**

* * *

><p>Kurt was waiting for his boyfriend to arrive for their date when he was thinking what it would be like if they were fairytale couple and the first thought that pops into his head is Cinderella.<p>

XXXXX

"Hey Kurt! Come and so the washing for your sister while she goes out with me to get her dress for the ball tomorrow."

"Yes Shelby" Kurt said while in his mind cursing that his dad had to get married again for the money.

Hey went down stairs to wash the many clothes of his step Sister, Rachel and his step mother, Shelby. He envied how his idiotic step sister had perfect dresses and nightgowns while he only had these stupid filthy rags which he had to wear day and night

While he worked he thought how it should be him going to that ball rather than his ugly step sister. She thinks that the prince will want to marry her when he is gay like Kurt. He knows this because the other week when he was walking home he saw the prince's carriage on the street and he overheard the prince and his farther having a heated conversation about him, the next king of Ohio being a disgrace and how can his son likes men. So his step sister had no chance at all even if she was the prettiest girl in the world.

Later that night Kurt found himself lying on his bed crying, wishing he didn't have to go through loosing his mother at the age of 8 the for another 8 years struggling with feeding himself with his dad salary, which was pretty low even though he made exquisite carriages.

Bubbles started forming around him and a small tinkling noise that seemed like it was coming from the bubbles. Then suddenly, out of nowhere a beautiful woman appeared.

"w-who are y-you?" was the first thing Kurt could stutter after incoherent babbling

"Why I'm your fairy god mother dear now before you say anything I am here to make one of your dreams come true, and the dream I have chosen is that you will go to the ball tonight"

"Wait you choose my dream, why cant I?"

"Because dear this dream will benefit you the most"

Kurt was wondering how this be the best of his dreams when a loud 'pop' brought his back to his senses. He looked around his tiny room and found that one of his old shaggy outfits was now a magnificent jet black suit with an amazing silk bow tie. She conjured up a pair of shiny dress shoes and outside she turned one of his squashes into a carriage and two mice into beautiful chestnut horses.

Kurt had never been in so much awe as he stared at everything she had just conjured and transfigured.

"Now dear put these on and ill be off."

Kurt turned to her with a huge grin on his face "thank you so much!"

"I'm just doing my job. OH! I nearly forgot. You have to be back before midnight."

Kurt was about to ask why but he thought better of if and just simply nodded

She flicked her wand which Kurt hadn't noticed that she had and then she was gone.

Kurt got dressed into the dress robes and went to the mirror, he thought he would still look horrible with his face filthy and hair messed up but to his surprised it was the complete opposite, he was clean face glowing and hair perfect. Kurt wondered if it was weird thinking that himself looked handsome. He was still confused why this dream was he best in his godmother's vision. Why weren't having his mother back and not Shelby and Rachel better? He sighed not really caring as much now than a couple of minutes ago, he could at least have a fun night out.

His dad was going to be at work until early morning so he had no reason to fear going out except Shelby and Rachel, but Kurt had some dirt on them so they weren't going to bother him that much.

He went outside and walked towards the carriage. He stoked one of the horses then climbed into the carriage. His fairy god mother seemed to have made the horses know where to go because as soon as he had sat down the carriage moving as in twenty minutes or so he saw the palace where the ball was being held.

He stepped inside the ball room after showing the security officer his invitation (which he found in the pocket of his coat on the ride there) and his mouth dropped. The room was huge and magnificent; the room was draped in colours of gold and rose. There were little tables stationed around the room with glasses on them filled with a type of clearish wine. Waiters were waltzing around the room carrying trays of refreshments. Music was filling the room and in the middle of the room was a gigantic dance floor. There were couples dancing in the middle, Kurt could see the prince dancing with Rachel, she looking ecstatic, he looking officially board. When the song finished the prince hurriedly walk of the dance floor and leaned up against a table and picked up a glass of wine. Kurt decided to sit down and headed to a table. His back was to the prince so he didn't see him coming over until…

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Kurt turned around and gasped, _the prince the actual prince was talking to him!_

"I-It would be my pleasure, your majesty." The prince chuckled slightly

"Please call me Blaine, 'your majesty' is so overrated."

"O-ok" Kurt was a deep crimson

"So aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Oh, sorry your- I mean Blaine, I am Kurt, Kurt Hummel." They shook hands.

"Wait," Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes "You're not the son of Burt Hummel?"

"Yes, please tell me you know him because of his fine carriages and not because of how openly proud his is about my sexuality."

"I know him for both reasons actually; really I wish my dad was proud of me for being gay."

"Wait, you're gay?" Kurt was trying to sound as surprised as he could, apparently Blaine bought it

"Yep and now that you know that I don't think it is as weird telling you that you have beautiful eyes."

"Thanks," Kurt said, still ever turning a deeper shade of red "I don't get complemented that often."

"Really? I thought a man like you would get plenty of complements"

"Well having Rachel as my step sister, oh, she was the girl you were dancing with before you came over here." Kurt informed and Blaine changed his quizzical look into a disgusted one

"That, you have to live with that. I'm dearly sorry for you." Both men chuckle at this

There was a comfortable silence between them for awhile, they both sipped their wine and watched others dancing, Blaine was the first to break the silence

"so do you want to dance, I would like to finally show everyone that my heart will always choose a man."

"Umm, alright" he put down his glass and took Blaine's hand. Nobody started staring until they were on the dance floor, but neither of them cared, for the first time Kurt was actually finding the prince quite handsome, he had seen poster drawings but they weren't like the real thing. His hair was curly and was slicked back like he had tried with excruciating difficulty to tame it, his eyes of hazel were big and bright, there were now other words do describe it, he was perfect.

They danced around the room for most of the night, at ten o'clock Kurt was having the time of his life, he had told Blaine about his normal life and his fairy god mother doing this for him. Blaine thought it wasn't only Kurt who was lucky he could come and it was a good dream to pick. When Kurt asked why Blaine moved forward and kissed him. There was disgusted looks form all sides of the room and Rachel had broken into tears.

"Well, that was.. Unexpected," Kurt said "Not that I didn't like it."

Blaine chuckled softly "Do you want to stay here tonight? I know what you said abut you turning filthy again at midnight but we have baths here you know, and we have spare clothes that you could borrow. Please Kurt I've wanted to meet you since I knew who you were."

"I suppose it will be fine, but where would I sleep, no offense but I just met you tonight and I think that would be a bit weird for me to sleep with you in the same bed,"

"There is a spare bedroom next to mine, if that will do?"

"Perfectly."

"Well then lets go!" Blaine held out his arm and Kurt laughed

"Sorry, I'm not used to this level of dapperness used on me."

"Well I hope you can get used to it because I'm planning to spend a lot of time with you and use it where ever I go."

"Oh is that so, Mr. Prince" Kurt said matter-of-factly

"Yes it is, that is, if you want to, you know, spend time with me"

Kurt smiled at him "It would be my pleasure."

Blaine grinned and they walked out of the ball room and j=Kurt was thinking to himself _maybe my fairy god mother was right._

XXXXX

Kurt snapped out of his dreamlike state when he heard the doorbell ring. He went to the door and opened it to find his Blaine as cute as ever, he yelled to his dad he'll be back before ten and then stepped out into the night

"Hey." Blaine said and leaned forward to kiss Kurt "shall we get going then?"

When Kurt nodded he walked down the steps and opened the door of his car for Kurt

"So Mr Hummel, what were you doing before I came and snatched you away?"

"You're gonna think I'm crazy but thinking what it would be like if we were like Cinderella."

"Now who's the one who watches to many movies huh? So, uh was I prince charming?"

"Mmm, maybe, well ok yes you were."

"YES!" Blaine shouted while Kurt glared at him

"You're so childish."

"Yes but that's why you love me." Blaine said matter-of-factly

"You know me to well." Kurt said leaning over to kiss Blaine' temple which would he wouldn't have done if he wasn't waiting for the lights to change "I love you."

"love you too, baby."


	3. WED MISSING MOMENTS WARBLERS ANOUNCMENT

**AN: THIS IS MY FAVE ONE SO FAR**

* * *

><p>Kurt was nervous, only two weeks ago Blaine confessed his feeling for him and full on kissed him. Yesterday when they were laying on Blaine's bed in is room Blaine asked if they could tell the warblers at the next practice that they were know dating.<p>

"Only if the next people we tell are my friends from McKinley next, K?" was Kurt's answer to this

"That's cool with me then do you think we should tell our parents?"

"I suppose, who knew that a relationship had this much planning in it huh?" Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead.

But now he was sitting he the senior commons listening to Wes talk about regionals.

Blaine was sitting next to him and he was trying to master the urged to take his hand.

"Now is their any other announcements?" Wes asked the Warblers and Kurt raised his hand "Warbler Kurt, you have the floor." Kurt and Blaine stood up and went to the middle of the room.

"Well Blaine and I thought you guys should be the first to know-"

"Only because you guys basically forced me to ask him."

"Well Blaine and I are together now."

The Warblers erupted in applause and congratulations

"Well chocolate frogs Blaine Anderson did it 'yawl" Jeff shouted

"Well he is Blaine fricken Anderson after all." Nick replied

"OH NO" Trent shouted, sounding mortified "Now that they're together we are gonna have to move to pigfarts to get away from their adorableness now."

"Yup, we are gonna make it so sickening for you guys" Blaine said with a smirk

"So now that that's out of the way can we go?" asked Wes who we seemed happy for them but they also knew that the Korean was always hungry after Warbler practice

"Wait, now that Blaine and Kurt have confessed that their together I suppose that Nick and I should too." Jeff said happily

"Congrats guys." David said "but I think that we are making Dalton look like a gay school with you guy and Wes and me dating." Everyone in the room laughed, Kurt loved how Dalton didn't really cared about gay people, thinking it was a great move for him to make when he decided to transfer schools.

"well we are off for a lovely stroll across the grounds," Blaine said looking at Kurt then back to the warblers "see ya guys" and he took Kurt's hand and started to walk to the doors

"Bye!" Kurt said cheerfully looking over his shoulder at the Warblers and they all waved their hands.

"Well that was easier than expected." Blaine said when they were in the main corridor on the way to the door leading outside. Kurt hummed and wrapped his arm around Blaine's waits while he put an arm around Kurt's shoulder. They sat down by a tree and looked up at the clouds. They shared a few minutes of comfortable silence just them holding each other, listening to the birds sing and the wind threw the trees.

"You know there is at least another 2 times we have to do that." Kurt said, looking up into Blaine's hazel eyes

"Yeah, what was it you said yesterday about planning relationships again?" Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine, it was soft and sweet, full of meaning.

"I love you." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, he was in shock for about five second before replying with a simple "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOO CUTE CANT WAIT TILL I CAN POST TOMORROWS., WELL I HAVE TO WRITE IT FIRST I SUPPOSDE HAPPY KLAINE WEEK EVERYONE<strong>


	4. THURS KLAINE ANAVERSERY

**AN: LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. soo sweet**

* * *

><p>Blaine walked down the halls of McKinley, his feet taking him automatically to his boyfriend's locker. He was going to pick Kurt up today but was held up on the phone, booking things for tonight. He had texted Kurt that he couldn't make it this morning and to wait for him by his locker before school, he was thinking of putting in 'Happy anniversary' but he wanted to say that to him in person not by a stupid text.<p>

When he got to Kurt's locker he was disappointed to find he wasn't there. He whipped out his phone and texted Kurt.

_Where are you?-Blaine_

_Sorry I'm coming into school now-Kurt_

_Good I'm by your locker now-Blaine_

When Kurt got there he couldn't help but smile, he was wearing the pair of skinny jeans that made him go nuts, with a black top and white vest, he looked incredible as always.

"Hey you." Blaine said before looking around then kissing Kurt on the cheek

"Hey you know what day it is right?"

"Umm Thursday?" Kurt glared at him "k, Kidding, happy anniversary babe."

Kurt looked relaxed "happy anniversary Blaine."

Blaine pulled out a smallish box out of his coat pocket while Kurt did the same, when they looked back at each other they both laughed.

"We are such a cheesy couple." Kurt said grabbing the box that Blaine was holding out while he did the same

"Yeah we are," He looked up "aren't you gonna open it?"

Kurt took the lid of the box and gasped inside there was a silver heart pendent and two beads either side of it on a thin silver chain, when he looked closer the beads had a 'B" and a "K" etched into them and the heart had a silver diamond on the point of the heart. "Blaine it's beautiful, can you?" he held out the box and Blaine took the necklace from it. Kurt turned around and he felt the chain snake around his neck. Blaine clasped it shut then placed a kiss where it now sat. "my presents gonna be shit now that you got me that." Kurt said turning around to face Blaine who was untying the bow on top of the box

"Lets see then shall we?" Blaine opened the box to find a bracelet, there were two pieces of leather string died blue and red. In the middle of the bracelet the was a small silver heart plaque that read 'BA KH FOREVER'

"Kurt its' amazing" he said picking it up from its cushion in the box and giving it to Kurt to put on his wrist, when he did they hugged each other

"I love you." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear

"Love you to baby" Kurt replied, pulling out of the hug to stare into his boyfriends eyes. The bell went and the two boys groaned.

"I'll see you at lunch, k?" Kurt said grabbing his books from his locker

"K see ya!" Blaine said blowing him a kiss and backing down the hallway, he had a free period up first so he spent it in the library, pretending to study but actually staring and the bracelet Kurt had given him with ten minutes to the bell he sighed and went to get his things from his locker.

At lunch Kurt and Blaine sat separate from the other members of glee club today so they could get some time together,

"So are you gonna tell me what is your big plan for tonight?" Kurt asked Blaine as he munched on his salad.

"Nope, all I'm telling you is that after I drop you off at your house you have one hour to get ready, where something nice, although I shouldn't need to say that since everyday you where something nice."

"You know it. But ok I'll change when I get home, the spend the rest of the hour doing homework and pondering the meaning of your secrecy"

"Just stick with the homework thing; it's a waist of your time pondering that."

* * *

><p>"So ill see you in a hour?" Blaine had just stopped outside Kurt's house and turned the ignition off<p>

"I guess so." Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine but he backed away "what's wrong?"

"Finn dared me to eat a whole garlic if he yelled out 'Someone get this guy to pigfarts' in maths and that would have been to funny to see him do so I did it, and I haven't been able to rinse my mouth out yet, so the kiss might have to wait until I pick you up, k?"

"Such a child Blaine, you know that right?"

Blaine hummed as Kurt got out of the car he drove off to his house.

As soon as he was home he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth

* * *

><p>He drove back to Kurt's around 6, when Kurt asked him why he was late he said that his dad was harassing him to tell him where he was going and then there was traffic on the way here.<p>

Just before they got into the car Blaine held out a hand signalling for Kurt to stop

"What's wr-" Kurt was stoped by Blaine's lips on his he was kissing Kurt like he had the first time they kissed, eager for Kurt to get the message and kiss him back and Kurt did without hesitation.

"I can't believe that I have got to have a whole year of that, of you." Blaine leaned his forehead against Kurt's

"I love you." Kurt whispered "so, so much"

"I love you to babe." Blaine kissed Kurt again before opening the passenger side door for Kurt.

"I can't believe that still after a year you're still that overly dapper goofball."

"And don't you love it."

When they got to the restraint that Blaine chose Kurt looked like he had just seen a ghost,.

"You picked HERE to have dinner, Blaine how could you afford this?"

"I've had saved for a rainy day, that piece of jewellery you have around your neck isn't fake you know and after this there's one more thing I have planned, so we might have to eat a bit quicker than normal."

"You are the BEST boyfriend ever!"

"I try hard to be."

While they ate dinner (Kurt had a chicken schnitzel with a Greek salad and Blaine a

T-bone steak with a Greek salad also) they talked about everything from movies to New York to memories they have had over the year and a bit that they had known each other.

After dinner Blaine drive to an area which was basically the middle of nowhere. He took a blanket from the back seat and then saw Kurt's confused look and he thought it was time to tell him.

"OK I didn't give you your whole present today I wanted to wait until; now for you to see it. Look In the glove box." Kurt looked in the glove box to find only ne thing. An envelope. He pick it up and opened in, when he read then piece of paper inside he gasped.

"You brought me a star Blaine?"

"No, not you, us, I named it Klaine."

"Your really gonna use the name the Jeff and Nick gave us?"

"Well I thought it was better than Blurt."

"Your amazing Blaine, you know that right?"

"So you keep saying, come on, ill show you where it is"

* * *

><p><strong>I SOO WISH THAT SOMEONE WOULD BUY ME A STAR (catch the hint to tell mitch, ambie?) AND WHO SAID THAT BLAINE WASN'T ROMANTIC (oh yeah thats right blaine...) I LOVE STARKID AND KLAINE AND GLEE AND PIGFARTS AND CHOCOLATE AND MAGICAL WALKING CHAIRS ANDIMGONNAshutupnow...<strong>


	5. FRIDAY KLAINE NYADA

**AN": sorry its late been friends place friday saturday next one up soon**

* * *

><p>Kurt walked down the halls of NYADA looking for Rachel, the bossy brunette the he knew for freshmen year of high school. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he could just hear the ringtone of "teenage dream" which was sung by a male and a Capella group. He snatched his phone out of his pocket already knowing who it was.<p>

"Hey Blaine, can you give me a second, I need to get outside to hear you."

He walked outside and down to the car park, thinking that he would text Rachel to come down to the car instead.

"K, Hey baby"

"Hey how was your day?"

"Exhausting like always but I still wish you were here."

"K how long until you will be at your house?"

"Um, 15 minutes, why?"

"Well I should probably ask you if you wanna Skype date? I miss your face."

"I miss you to baby, ok let me text Rachel, drive home and set my laptop up."

"K see you soon Kurt, love you."

"Love you too Blaine, bye"

"Kurt ended the call and text Rachel to come to the car and to be quick to.

* * *

><p>Blaine put his phone is his pocket and smiled. He leaned back on one of his five suitcases and waited for his boyfriend to come home, their home. Finn had gone out before Blaine got there so he was locked out. He still couldn't believe he was in New York, and was about to live with his boyfriend. Sure he was going to live with Kurt's stepbrother and his girlfriend as well but he was still ecstatic that they could share a bed and not have their parents come in. they could also go around town holding hands or kiss in public without being given dirty looks from people. Blaine knew would love it here. He heard a car pull up the driveway and he heard Rachel's laugh, it was the signal for Blaine to know it was them as the plants in front of their house was blocking the view of the driveway. Blaine went to hide around the side of his house leaving his bags where they were. This was all part of the plan to surprise Kurt as everyone knew he was coming except him.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled up the driveway of his, Rachel's and Finn's little two bedroom to bathroom house. Rachel's parents and his and Finn's parents had paid for this house, it was mostly paid for by his dad though because of the pay check he gets from the government. Rachel let out a huge laugh and when Kurt asked why she just said funny text from Finn. Kurt had no intention of know knowing what that 'funny' text from was but he did feel lonely when he ever saw those two together, cuddled up when they were watching a movie or kissing each other good morning or good night. This was just another one of those moments when he realised that his boyfriend was half way across the continent from him. He sighed and made his way to the front door but when he got there their were 5 suitcases in the way of it.<p>

"We weren't having any guest coming right?" he asked Rachel who was standing next to him

"No, not a guest maybe a room mate though." Kurt gasped that was the voice of Blaine Anderson, He spun around to find his boyfriend, still the curly haired fashionable boy he left back in Ohio 8 months ago. He ran to his boyfriend and nearly made him topple over as he hugged him. When he finally pulled away he just looked at him for a full 30 seconds until he finally found his voice,

"Blaine, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I've been taking extra classes so I can finish senior year early, and next semester I'm going to NYADA. So I'm gonna look for a part time job. But long story short, I'm here with you from now on."

"But how did you get the address and how did you get the money for the plane?"

"Well I had some help getting here, your dad was the one who paid for me to come over here, even though I repeatedly told him not to and Rachel and Finn gave me the address."

Kurt tuned to Rachel who had watched this whole scene "You knew?"

"Yep, sorry Kurt I promised Blaine that I'd keep it a secret from you."

"I suppose I can forgive you guys." Kurt turned back to Blaine, "Come on lets give you the tour of the tiniest house I have ever lived in."

"Before you do." Blaine moved closer to Kurt and kissed him slow

"I've missed that." Kurt whisper so only Blaine could hear

"Me too." Blaine was grinning like he always did when he was with Kurt.

"Aww, you guys are just too cute." Rachel opened the front door and grabbed one of Blaine suitcases "expect these are going in Kurt's room right?"

"Yep" Kurt said grabbing two of the suitcases while Blaine grabbed the other two "This can't be all your stuff Blaine."

"No it's only some clothes, books, stuff like that; I'm getting the rest when we go back for Christmas."

"What about your guitar?"

"That's being delivered; I didn't want to travel with it."

They walked through the lounge room to the hall where there were the two bedrooms and bathrooms. Rachel led the way down the hall to Kurt's bedroom, it was largest room and spacious, there was a huge closet where all of Kurt's magnificent outfits hung, a large desk that lay across the wall and a queen bed in the middle of the room backed up on the opposite wall.

"So how much room is there in that closet?" Blaine asked Kurt.  
>"Enough for your clothes and mine doubled, do you wanna unpack now or later."<p>

"Um, I'm kinda hungry , do you mind if I unpack later and you show me that nice place that sells coffee, though I still don't think it can make better coffee that the Lima bean."

"They don't but their nearly as good. Come on."

Later that night Blaine and Kurt found themselves in Kurt's bed, Rachel and Finn had gone out to give them some 'alone time. "I love you, being in Lima without you is hard." Blaine took Kurt's hand and placed it on his lips.

"I love you too baby and where here together now and I don't have school tomorrow so I'm all yours for the whole day."

"God don't you love weekends." Kurt giggled and placed a kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Mmm, I missed your childishness."

"Hey what's wrong with loving weekends? It means that I get time to spend with you."

"Touché."

"So now your gonna go speak French on me are you?"

"Oui."

"Okay you can stop with the French before I don't know what you are saying."

"Fine, your now fun." Kurt was sulking while Blaine was trying not to laugh.

"So who's being childish now?"


	6. SAT KLAINE PROPOSALWEDDING

**An: PROPOSAL AND WEDDING TIME**

* * *

><p><em>Okay this is the big day, the day that I propose <em>Blaine thought as he lay in bed next to who he hoped by the end of the day would be his fiancé. Kurt stirred and opened his eyes. "Morning, how did you sleep?"

"Well since my boyfriend brought me to Paris last night and then told me I'm spending a whole week here, I had the best dream ever last night, and I woke up next to the man I love, so I think you know how I slept Blaine."

"Good?" to answer Kurt kissed Blaine "So today I thought we could go to the Eiffel tower tonight after dinner."

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day they went sight seeing, they kept the opera and Disney land, Paris for another day but the went to Louvre, Montmartre and even the Luxemburg gardens, they had dinner at 'Le Ptit Manger' then they went to the Eiffel Tower. It was amazing, Blaine couldn't think of a better place to propose.<p>

"Blaine this place is amazing. I still can't believe that you bought me here."

"Well you better because I need you to believe that I'm serious about what I'm about to do."

"And what would that be?" Blaine bent down on one knee and pulled out a black box he opened it and inside was a small ring with three small diamonds on it.

"Kurt, I have loved you since the first time I saw you on that staircase, it just took you to sing a song about your bird that died for me to realise it." Kurt laughed remembering Pavarotti and his and Blaine's first kiss. "It's been four years now and I have never been more in love with you. So, Kurt would you marry me?"

"Stand up," Kurt asked and Blaine did so "Blaine… yes." It took Blaine a couple of seconds for Blaine to register Kurt's response, slowly a grin stretched across his face. He picked Kurt up and spun him around. As Kurt squealed Blaine laughed. He put Kurt down and kissed him slowly. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt, so freaking much."

"So are you gonna put that ring on me or is it gonna stay in that box forever?" Blaine took the ring out of the box and put it on Kurt's finger, when it was on he kissed his hand._ This is perfect_ both boys thought as they stared into each others eyes.

* * *

><p>That was 4 months ago and today was their wedding day. Kurt and Blaine were in separate rooms, Blaine wearing a black tux Kurt wearing a white one. This was one of the first days that Blaine had gelled his hair in two years, he kept it curly because Kurt loved it that way but he thought just for their wedding day it should look nice and presentable. Cooper was in the room with him as his best man, while Finn was<p>

With Kurt as his. All their friends that were from McKinley were there but only a handful of the warblers could make it; Wes and David were there along with Jeff, Nick, Trent and Sebastian.

The ceremony was simple, the vows were sweet, each man talking about how lucky they were that Kurt asked Blaine to show him around, that day that Kurt was spying. When Blaine moved schools and when he showed up in New York, months before he was expected. How everyday they loved each other more and how excited they were that from that moment on they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

The reception was amazing and hilarious, neither Kurt or Blaine drunk to much but Finn, Cooper, Wes, Jeff, Nick, David and all of the new direction boys, excluding Joe where so drunk by the end of the night they all were asleep at the tables that they occupied.

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine were back at their apartment Blaine scooped Kurt up bridal style and moved towards their bedroom. He dumped Kurt on the bed and landed next to him.<p>

"Well that was a fun night." Blaine said cuddling up to his husband

"I can't believe that Finn said that what he said about getting married to Rachel."

"Or what cooper said about how are kids would look."

"We have a very twisted family huh."


	7. SUN DAY FINAL CHAPTER DADDY KLAINE

**AN: so this is my short sweet endinf to a magnificent week of klaine**

* * *

><p>It was two o'clock on august 28th 2024 when the phone rang with the news that Sophie was in labour, from that moment Kurt and Blaine's life changed forever. Sophie was a girl from theatre group that accidently got pregnant and instead of her child going into an orphanage she was giving her child to Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson. The both got up and went to the hospital in the hour Jacob Joseph Hummel- Anderson was born.<p>

* * *

><p>Three years later the Hummel- Anderson clan was sitting in the lounge room of their home. Jacob was watching a Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone, the movie was over twenty years old but as soon as his fathers showed him the first movie he couldn't stop watching them, although his daddy, Blaine would only let him watch the first three, when Jacob asked why his daddy Kurt would say that the other movies were to scary for a 3 year old, but they had read him the first 5 books and they were going to start the sixth book tonight.<p>

Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch talking about each others day while they watched their son laugh at the funny looking troll in the movie.

After dinner Blaine went upstairs to read Jacob the first chapter of harry potter and the half blood prince. Kurt cleaned up the kitchen and then went up stairs to help Blaine read the book to their son.

"he had remain speechless throughout Fudge's kindly explanation that there were witches and wizards still living in secret all over the world, and his reassurances that he was not to bother his head as the Ministry of magic took responsibility for the whole wizarding community and prevented the non=magical population under control." Blaine looked around when he heard the door open "Hey Jakey can daddy Kurt read to you for a bit I need to pee."

"yeah that's fine daddy." Blaine gave the book to Kurt and place a kiss on his cheek before leaving the room. Kurt got through most of the chapter before Blaine got back, Jacob didn't want Kurt to stop reading this chapter so Blaine just waited until Kurt finished the chapter

"And with that, the two wizards stepped one after the other into the bright green flame and vanished. Well that's the end of the chapter Jakey, what did you think?"

"It was great, but I don't think I like that Rufus Scrimgeour, he seems mean."

"I think your on to something there buddy, now come on, time for bed." Blaine moved over to his son and ruffled his blonde hair, although he had neither of Kurt's or his genes, he was still his own son. Kurt kissed Jacob's forehead. "Night son."

"Night daddies." Kurt tucked Jacobin and then he and Blaine left the room

"so why did you take so long in the bathroom Blaine?"

"Well I thought that we haven't spent quality time together in ages. So come down stairs and we'll watch your favourite movie."

"Nope, I watched the sound of music yesterday, how about your favourite move?"

"Harry Potter and the deathly hallows part 2, really?" Kurt nodded "the one thing I love nearly as much as you and Jakey is HP."

"I know baby. Now come on before it gets to late and I get tired and fall asleep then was up when the grey lady screams and I think its your mother."  
>"Okay and I still think it's weird how you do that."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So thats, it, the end. For all the klainers out thier. WE SHIP THE BEST COUPLE IN THE WHOLE FREAKING WORLD<strong>

**also that was the actuall text of hp half blood prince. and i shold of said this when i posted the first chapter but i dont own glee or starkid or harry potter or anything else i put in these chapters.**

**once again thanks if you read these who isn't my friend (evens thoughs i's stills loves yous ambies!)**


End file.
